Antes da Tempestade
by Goldfield
Summary: Após o incidente nas Montanhas Arklay, Rebecca recebe uma inesperada visita em seu apartamento... Que pode mudar para sempre aquilo em que acreditava.
1. I

**Antes da Tempestade**

**I**

O carro seguia pela estrada asfaltada em meio às montanhas, pouco acima do limite mínimo de velocidade da pista. Apesar do pouco movimento na rodovia, não era raro algum motorista apressado surgir buzinando atrás do vagaroso veículo, para pouco depois arriscar uma ultrapassagem antes de uma curva fechada. Um observador neutro diria que a cautela daquele que guiava o automóvel em questão se dava justamente devido ao caminho ser considerado perigoso – tanto por atravessar uma área elevada e acidentada, quanto pela via se mostrar estreita demais e praticamente ziguezaguear através dos montes. Apesar de tal justificativa pesar para a lentidão do motorista, não se mostrava a única: ele _odiava_ dirigir. E se seu trabalho não o exigisse, por certo jamais teria feito questão de aprender.

Depois de contornar mais uma curva, endireitou a valise disposta no assento do passageiro. Ela havia caído e se aberto sobre o chão do carro alguns quilômetros antes, forçando o viajante a parar no acostamento e endireitar tudo para poder prosseguir. Seu encargo envolvia vasta burocracia, era fato, e não precisaria dificultar ainda mais as coisas misturando documentos ou, numa pior hipótese, perdendo-os. O cuidado com a pasta mostrava-se mais um motivo para relutar em acelerar rumo ao seu destino – para infortúnio dos demais na rodovia... Não que se importasse, realmente.

A paisagem, ao menos, enchia-lhe os olhos. Habituado à maresia e clima quente da Base Naval Donnell, o cenário montanhoso de temperatura mais amena e a floresta de pinheiros se mostravam de seu agrado. Um bom lugar para se passar férias; e a região era conhecida por possuir várias cidades que viviam do turismo – como aquela para qual se dirigia. Talvez voltasse ali dentro de alguns meses, quando ganhasse uma folga e tivesse a cabeça vazia de preocupações...

Tais preocupações, por sinal, poucas vezes haviam lhe incomodado tanto. Desde que aceitara defender a causa daquele cliente, sua vida passara a girar quase totalmente em torno dela. E, remetendo aos acalorados debates dos tempos de faculdade, deparara-se, com seu pouco tempo de serviço à Marinha, com um dilema que rogara para jamais se defrontar: que fazer quando se confia _de verdade_ na palavra de um réu que alega inocência, não havendo, todavia, quaisquer provas que o apóiem? Devido a esse impasse, não pudera impedir que um fuzileiro naval fosse condenado à morte...

Da qual, segundo constava, poderia ter ele escapado, de uma maneira ou de outra.

Era para isso que viajava, encarando seu eterno receio em dirigir. Se fosse para ter de novo uma consciência tranqüila e fazer valer a Justiça – algo em que ainda acreditava, apesar da hipocrisia reinante – ele se achava disposto a vencer todas as dificuldades... E colocar um ponto final naquele assunto. Ainda que sob as ordens incertas de seus superiores.

Perguntando-se se teria sucesso em seu objetivo, passou por uma placa junto à estrada informando estar se aproximando do local para o qual rumava, a silhueta da urbe desenhando-se pouco a pouco entre as montanhas e focos de floresta...

"Raccoon City".

* * *

><p>Após sorver mais um gole de café, ela pousou a caneca branca com o emblema do S.T.A.R.S. sobre a madeira da escrivaninha. Ainda que a bebida tivesse a meta de tirar-lhe o sono, não conseguiu evitar um longo bocejo, esforçando-se para manter os olhos abertos diante da tela do computador. A única luz ainda acesa no apartamento era a do quarto, e os sons provenientes das ruas haviam se extinguido gradualmente... até que se deparasse com o familiar silêncio da madrugada. Perguntou-se se Chris, Jill e Barry também estariam de vigília, tanto para reunir provas contra a Umbrella quanto optando por uma guarda sonolenta ao invés de um sono indefeso – no qual poderiam ser aniquilados por agentes da empresa. Desde que haviam divulgado publicamente seus relatórios sobre o incidente nas Montanhas Arklay, passaram a andar armados dentro de suas próprias casas e até mesmo o sono, antes reconforto, passara a oportunidade de serem calados eternamente por seus inimigos. Toda Raccoon os ridicularizara por seus relatos – mas a Umbrella ainda assim queria vê-los fora do jogo. Seus experimentos insanos estariam em eterno risco enquanto os S.T.A.R.S. vivessem; mesmo não mais operando oficialmente, desde que o chefe Irons extinguira a unidade.<p>

Coçou os olhos. Apesar de tudo, evitar dormir tinha um lado bom...

Afastava os recorrentes pesadelos.

Desde que se jogara exausta no assento do helicóptero que os resgatara, Rebecca Chambers tinha evitado o pensamento egoísta de achar ter sofrido mais que todos os outros. No entanto, por mais que negasse, a hipótese era bem coerente. Enquanto os sobreviventes da equipe Alpha haviam enfrentado somente os perigos da Mansão Spencer e suas instalações subterrâneas, Rebecca, na ocasião praticamente dois dias sem dormir, chegara ao mesmo local depois de uma jornada insana por um trem contaminado, um antigo centro de treinamento dominado por sanguessugas e uma usina onde eram realizados experimentos além da mais torpe imaginação. Em adição à terrível sucessão de acontecimentos, ela era então uma mera novata no time Bravo sem real experiência em campo – além do que, não passava de uma perita em bioquímica e enfermeira, não uma atiradora de elite ou agente de reconhecimento. Os integrantes do Alpha, por sua vez, haviam percorrido a mansão validos por suas habilidades já bem mais superiores...

Chambers mais uma vez procurou afastar o pensamento, entretanto. Ninguém sofrera mais ou menos. Todos eles se tornaram companheiros de sobrevivência, e agora iniciavam uma nova luta para desmascarar a Umbrella. E, embora não corressem tanto risco quanto se digladiando com zumbis e outras armas biológicas, a determinação e competência que mantinham se mostraria vital para o triunfo.

Embora, não raro, Rebecca, com seus somente dezoito anos, fraquejasse...

_Oh, Billy... Bem que poderia estar aqui para me ajudar. Eu não teria sobrevivido ao pesadelo sem seu apoio. Agora poderíamos nos unir para trazer à tona a verdade..._

A imagem de Coen surgiu repentinamente diante de si, com as mesmas roupas e aspecto de quando o vira pela última vez... até que se desfez em névoa e claridade, e Rebecca percebeu ter cochilado diante do computador. Endireitou-se na cadeira, longe de desistir. Ao menos não nas próximas horas. Seria mais seguro repousar quando o sol raiasse, e não tinha mais de ir à delegacia logo de manhã.

Chris, dias antes, informara-os suspeitar que a Umbrella desenvolvia um novo vírus, muito mais poderoso que o "T", de codinome "G". Agora invadiam o sistema da empresa e buscavam pistas com o pouco que obtinham, correndo risco dia e noite. Naquela madrugada, Chambers analisava alguns relatórios e gráficos enviados por Redfield; mas, já chegando ao final da tarefa, não via neles nada de útil. A Umbrella, afinal, não deixaria seus segredos tão expostos...

Rebecca tomou um último gole de café, quase ao mesmo tempo em que concluía a leitura do último documento. Relatórios sobre produtos químicos, nada de vírus ou qualquer outra coisa que ameaçasse a pose da Umbrella como benéfica indústria farmacêutica. Lá fora, pela janela, a jovem teve um vislumbre do céu azul escuro do início de manhã. Ele fazia com que se lembrasse dos momentos finais na usina e, um dia depois, na mansão, quando acreditara que o pesadelo chegava ao fim e uma manhã ensolarada de tranqüilidade se avizinhava...

Deitando-se para finalmente dormir, Rebecca imaginou se o pesadelo na verdade não estaria apenas começando, a noite ainda custando muito a terminar...


	2. II

**II**

Raccoon City, até o momento, o havia encantado em quase todos os aspectos. A cidadezinha mais parecia uma localidade dos anos 1930 parada no tempo em meio às cadeias de montanhas. A área central, repleta de casarões e prédios de arquitetura antiga, era um charme à parte. Só achara as ruas estreitas demais, o que dificultava a direção – contribuindo para aumentar seu descontentamento com a necessidade. Sabia que sua primeira parada deveria ser o Departamento de Polícia, onde julgava poder encontrar o endereço da pessoa que procurava; mas como chegara a Raccoon bem na hora do almoço, resolveu antes ir a algum lugar para comer. Haviam lhe recomendado um restaurante perto da prefeitura, chamado Grill 13, que diziam servir um salmão excelente. O visitante resolveu conferir...

O estabelecimento era pacato e agradável, vários freqüentadores trajando terno ou roupas mais formais – o que fez o forasteiro concluir ser ponto de encontro dos funcionários da prefeitura no horário de almoço. O salmão mostrou-se mesmo delicioso, embora o acompanhamento não fosse lá essas coisas. Comeu com calma, aproveitando o momento de descanso antes de iniciar efetivamente a odisséia que o aguardava naquela cidade. Tudo se desenrolou sem problemas... até o momento em que se levantou rumo ao balcão para pagar.

Aproximando-se do local, encontrou pequena fila, na qual entrou para aguardar sua vez. Já apanhava sua carteira do bolso, quando o olfato captou uma flagrância inesperada, destacando-se sobre o cheiro de fritura que prevalecia no estabelecimento. A sensação agradou-o, não pouco; e notou vir de trás de si. Voltando a cabeça de leve, fitou de soslaio uma jovem de cabelos negros curtos, óculos escuros e blusa vermelha, as calças cobertas por jeans e os pés por sapatilhas. Não era possível observar-lhe os olhos com clareza, mas as lentes semitransparentes e os contornos da face revelavam possuir alguma ascendência oriental. Mesmo sem contemplá-la de frente, viu-se encantado por sua aparência, perguntando-se que função exerceria naquela cidade e quantas cabeças já tirara do lugar com seu perfume. A fila andou alguns passos. E, inesperadamente, a mulher lhe dirigiu a palavra:

- Novo em Raccoon, oficial?

Sentiu um calafrio, tanto pelo provocante tom da desconhecida, quanto pelo fato de ela ter se referido a ele como um militar mesmo estando à paisana. Um tanto desconcertado, reuniu coragem para replicar:

- C-como sabe, senhorita?

- Não é difícil deduzir pertencer a um grupo fardado... A postura ereta enquanto comia e agora na fila. O cabelo curto, com indícios de ter sido recentemente raspado... A barba bem-aparada tendo indícios de ter sido feita às pressas e a contragosto, dadas as marcas de cortes... Deveria se olhar no espelho com mais freqüência, oficial. Até o jeito como anda revela pertencer a um forte, e não a um tranqüilo restaurante de uma cidadezinha do meio-oeste...

Ainda observando-a pelo canto do olho, ele pôde notar que sorrira ao terminar a última afirmação.

- Só errou num ponto... – o ímpeto de discordar foi mais forte que o instinto de manter-se calado. – Não pertenço a um forte, e sim a uma base naval. Marinha.

- Já sabia disso – o sorriso ampliou-se, vitorioso. – Apenas dei a entender não saber para que confirmasse todas as minhas deduções.

Quem era aquela moça, afinal? Uma investigadora da polícia? Do FBI? Estariam atrás da mesma pessoa?

- Quem é você? – indagou ele, temendo o que ouviria como resposta.

A oriental, por sua vez, aproximou os lábios tentadores de um de seus ouvidos, sussurrando-lhe:

- Uma amiga. Que agora lhe dará um conselho. Desconheço o motivo de ter vindo a Raccoon, mas cuidado com o que procura. Pode acabar tropeçando em segredos que mais tarde implorará não ter descoberto...

E, sem aguardar sua vez junto ao caixa, deixou a fila, seu perfume se afastando e parecendo inebriar o militar em dúvidas... até que ela simplesmente saiu do restaurante, a porta de vidro batendo de leve atrás de si.

* * *

><p>O prédio do Departamento de Polícia mais parecia um mausoléu do que qualquer outra coisa. Haviam lhe informado que a construção abrigara outrora uma biblioteca pública, mas estava mais para uma relíquia empoeirada vinda diretamente dos dias em que os tiras ainda se preocupavam com Al Capone e a Lei Seca. O resto da arquitetura antiga da cidade o fascinara, mas aquele local tinha um quê de sinistro e aterrador – sem que conseguisse entender o motivo.<p>

Cruzando a porta dupla de entrada, o oficial, passando por alguns policiais em serviço, dirigiu-se ao balcão da recepção. Nele encontrou um rapaz negro, usando a habitual farda azul, que aparentava estar um pouco deslocado – como se aquele posto não fosse sua habitual função. Ainda assim, afastando algumas pilhas de papéis que pareciam incomodá-lo, atendeu ao recém-chegado:

- Boa tarde, senhor. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Sou o tenente Goldfield, Marinha dos Estados Unidos – o militar apresentou-se exibindo um cartão com suas credenciais. – Estou realizando uma investigação para uma corte marcial, e para isso preciso interrogar a senhorita Rebecca Chambers, ex-integrante da equipe Bravo do S.T.A.R.S. aqui de Raccoon. Gostaria que me fornecessem seu endereço e dados pessoais, se for possível.

O policial arregalou os olhos por um segundo, surpreso diante da razão que trouxera o oficial até ali. Este pensou que, ao menos nas aparências, havia algo mais acontecendo naquela cidade que ainda não tomara conhecimento. Estaria mais desinformado do que deveria?

- Vou passar-lhe os dados... – o funcionário replicou, encaminhando-se até um computador situado num dos cantos do balcão. – Precisarei somente de uma autorização escrita de seus superiores, que eu acredito que tenha...

- Sim.

- OK. Desculpe a desordem, as coisas andam meio doidas por aqui. O rapaz responsável por esta função foi mordido ontem enquanto vinha para o trabalho e está hospitalizado.

- Mordido? – Goldfield franziu o cenho. – Um cão solto, ou algo assim?

O policial hesitou por um instante, respirando fundo antes de revelar, a informação sendo algo desconfortável a si próprio:

- Não... Foi atacado por um cara. Um mendigo, ou algo assim. O ferimento foi feio. Quase lhe rasgou a artéria aorta.

Instantes mais tarde, depois de ter inserido alguns comandos no computador, a ficha completa de Rebecca Chambers foi liberada numa impressora. O funcionário entregou ao tenente os papéis, ao mesmo tempo em que este último perguntava:

- Qual é seu nome, meu caro?

- Marvin, Marvin Branagh.

- Obrigado pela ajuda, Marvin. Espero que seu amigo receba logo alta para que você possa voltar ao seu posto.

- Eu não sei... Com mendigos mordendo pessoas por aí, talvez eu até prefira ficar com a papelada!

Branagh riu ao término da alegação, no entanto o militar notou grande tensão em seu rosto e fala. Não só ele, mas todos os policiais de Raccoon aparentavam estar assustados como nunca com alguma coisa. E parecia mesmo envolver o tal mendigo...

- Até mais – Goldfield despediu-se, retornando à porta.

Marvin retribuiu com um aceno... o oficial da Marinha preparando-se para mais uma incômoda jornada por ruas estreitas até a residência de Chambers.

* * *

><p>Pior do que uma noite em claro e repor o sono durante o dia, era essa reposição ser interrompida pelo insistente soar da campainha.<p>

Rebecca forçou-se a abrir os olhos, esfregou o rosto e levantou-se da cama como um zumbi. Atravessou o apartamento tomando cuidado para não tropeçar nos móveis e objetos pelo caminho, o sinal na porta ressoando mais uma vez e fazendo sua cabeça latejar. Deteve-se junto à entrada, por pouco não escorregando no assoalho com os pés descalços, e observou através do olho mágico. Viu um homem que jamais conhecera em sua vida, de cabelos loiros curtos e músculos razoavelmente desenvolvidos. Não fazia idéia de quem poderia ser, mas um assassino da Umbrella dificilmente teria se anunciado daquela maneira. Convinha verificar de quem se tratava.

- Espere só um minuto! – bradou, dando leve batida na porta. – Vou me trocar e já volto!

Ainda estava com as roupas com que passara a madrugada: uma camiseta branca sem mangas e uma curta bermuda jeans. Rebecca permitiria que apenas seu namorado a visse daquela maneira – se tivesse um. Acabou vestindo a primeira camisa que encontrou em seu armário: uma preta com a inscrição _"My Life Has Been Saved"_ em letra estilizada; e inseriu as pernas em sua surrada calça verde do S.T.A.R.S., ainda conservando alguns rasgos que a faziam se lembrar dos perigos com que se defrontara meses antes.

- Estou voltando! – exclamou enquanto retornava à porta, temendo que o visitante já houvesse perdido a paciência.

Liberou a tranca com a chave e puxou a maçaneta.

Apesar do aspecto amigável do recém-chegado, a jovem não pôde deixar de sentir certo receio em sua presença. A postura e aparência remetiam claramente a um militar – e em sua atual vida a repentina aparição de um não podia ser vista com bons olhos. Acabou ficando sem reação, permanecendo a fitá-lo calada e torcendo para que ele não percebesse examiná-lo da cabeça aos pés. Tendo notado ou não, o misterioso visitante logo inquiriu, tentando abrir um sorriso que saiu meio desajeitado:

- Posso entrar?

Rebecca abriu caminho quase instintivamente – ainda que seus pensamentos não apoiassem por completo a decisão. O estranho ganhou o apartamento, sentando-se num dos sofás sem aguardar o convite da anfitriã. Talvez o houvesse feito mais por nervosismo do que por falta de educação; a moça percebendo que ele também não estava lá muito tranqüilo, embora tentasse ocultar tal fato...

- O senhor é? – ela indagou, procurando esclarecer tudo aquilo.

- Desculpe, devia ter me apresentado antes de entrar! – ele realmente estava nervoso, e Rebecca certificou-se disso ao apertar a mão que lhe foi estendida. – Tenente Goldfield. _JAG Corps_ da Marinha.

Então ele era um JAG. A sigla remetia a "Oficial Geral de Justiça" _(Judge Advocate General)_, ou, em termos mais simples, os oficiais que compunham o braço legal da Marinha, servindo como defensores ou acusadores em tribunais militares. Aquele não era um homem de combate, e sim um burocrata responsável por assuntos judiciais. Embora não sentisse mais sua vida ameaçada, Rebecca, sentando-se numa poltrona de frente para ele, já deduzia o motivo de aquele indivíduo estar ali...

Acabou empalidecendo sem perceber, como se tivesse visto um fantasma. De certa forma, havia na verdade _pensado_ em um fantasma. Alguém que, ao resto do mundo, deveria estar morto...

Notando o preocupante estado de nervos da jovem, o oficial tentou quebrar o gelo:

- Seu sobrenome é Chambers, não é? Algum parentesco com Justice M. Chambers?

Ainda sem cor, Rebecca voltou a encarar o visitante com um olhar confuso, suas piscadas rápidas revelando não ter compreendido a pergunta.

- Quem é esse? – replicou sem perceber.

- Um herói da Marinha na Segunda Guerra Mundial... – Goldfield explicou de forma despretensiosa. – Batalha de Iwo Jima.

- Não, nenhum parentesco. Se houvesse, com certeza teria ouvido falar dele...

Era certo que sua família nunca fora muito brilhante. Desde pequena, acabara se tornando a esperança da linhagem, a garotinha superdotada em que todos apostavam suas fichas. Formar-se na universidade quase ainda adolescente mostrara que as esperanças de seus parentes tinham fundamento. Mas agora tudo estava prestes a ser eliminado por ter desafiado uma gigante farmacêutica que praticava atividades escusas...

- Perdoe a pressa, oficial, mas poderia me explicar a razão de estar aqui? – Rebecca venceu o temor e pisou primeiro naquele território.

O tenente respondeu de imediato:

- A senhorita pertencia ao time Bravo da unidade S.T.A.R.S. desta cidade, correto? Na noite do dia 23 de julho, partiu com seus companheiros para as Montanhas Arklay tendo o intuito de investigar uma série de assassinatos estranhos que vinham ocorrendo. Confere?

- Sim – ela confirmou, resoluta.

- Certo. Houve um problema com o helicóptero e viram-se obrigados a efetuar um pouso forçado na floresta. Poucos minutos depois de começarem a averiguar os arredores, encontraram um veículo oficial destruído, contendo os cadáveres de dois fuzileiros navais que, segundo documento encontrado no local, transportavam o prisioneiro Billy Coen, condenado à morte em corte marcial por assassinato, para a base em que seria cumprida sua sentença, correto?

- Correto.

- Bem, de acordo com seu relatório sobre essa descoberta em particular, redigido após o término da operação, consta que o segundo-tenente Coen também teve seu corpo encontrado horas depois, mutilado por ursos assim como aqueles que o transportavam, certo?

- Não foram ursos! – Rebecca levantou um pouco a voz, involuntariamente.

- Qual teria sido então a fonte das lesões encontradas nos cadáveres?

- O senhor leu meu relatório sobre Coen, mas com certeza ignorou o outro, escrito em conjunto com meus colegas, reportando quais eram as causas dos assassinatos estranhos na região...

De fato, ele não procurara se informar a respeito. Ouvira boatos estapafúrdios, sobre os S.T.A.R.S. alegarem terem encontrado monstros na missão e depois serem taxados como usuários de drogas por isso. De qualquer modo, esses detalhes não lhe importavam muito. Não viajara até Raccoon para verificar a veracidade das palavras dos policiais sobre aquilo, mas sim desfazer uma dúvida relacionada a um dos "coadjuvantes" dos eventos.

- Senhorita Chambers, Billy Coen está realmente morto? – Goldfield resolveu ir direto ao ponto.

Ela tornou a empalidecer, revelando que a questão mexia consigo. O tenente estava no caminho certo. Havia algo de errado ali.

- Compreenda... – continuou. – É a única sobrevivente da equipe Bravo. E a única pessoa que reportou contato mais direto com o oficial Coen, ou o que sobrou dele. Revelar o que realmente sabe mostra-se vital para minha investigação.

- Que tipo de investigação?

- Se o segundo-tenente Coen estiver vivo, pode alterar totalmente o rumo do processo instaurado contra si. A corte marcial voltará a se reunir para decidir seu destino. É a chance que tem para limpar seu nome!

- Como posso ter certeza de que não o estão caçando apenas para puni-lo pelo que supostamente fez? – Rebecca franziu o cenho.

- Surgiram suspeitas, embora ainda sem provas, de que Billy foi incriminado por seus colegas de pelotão. Ele pode ter tentado evitar o massacre na África do qual foi acusado, ao invés de realizá-lo. Mas, para que essa hipótese tenha progresso, Coen teria de testemunhar na corte. Novamente.

Chambers curvou-se para frente, demonstrando interesse pelas informações do militar. Ainda mantendo as sobrancelhas retraídas, inquiriu, determinada:

- E o que levaria um oficial do JAG a se empenhar tão apaixonadamente nessa causa, viajando até Raccoon City somente para me encontrar?

Goldfield respirou fundo e revelou:

- Fui eu quem defendeu Coen no tribunal, pela primeira vez. Acredite, essa causa se tornou parte da minha vida. E quero provar a inocência desse homem.


	3. III

**III**

- Comporte-se, querida. Eu voltarei logo.

- "Logo" quando?

Sherry não conseguia mais acreditar nas palavras da mãe, ou então julgava interpretá-las bem diferente do que deveria. Afinal, toda vez que ela deixava a casa, após somente poucas horas de estada, costumava retornar somente dois ou três dias depois. Na escola, os colegas da menina costumavam ver com ótimos olhos tal ausência, alegando que Sherry se tornara independente mais cedo e podia fazer o que quisesse – chegando ao ponto de até mesmo invejá-la. Mas, vivendo aquele dia-a-dia, a garota de doze anos na verdade se sentia constantemente sozinha, bastante afetada pela contínua falta dos pais.

A mãe Annette, já vestindo o jaleco de laboratório, direcionou um olhar de reprimenda à filha. Esta se preparou para ouvir um longo sermão sobre a importância do trabalho que os pais faziam na usina química da Umbrella e "blá blá blá" – mas a cientista estava tão atrasada para o expediente que até mesmo poupou Sherry do discurso. Apanhou as chaves do carro e, lançando um último olhar à filha enquanto abria a porta da residência, respondeu:

- Depois conversamos. Seja uma boa garota, fazendo o dever de casa e o jantar. Seu pai pode voltar mais cedo hoje, ele vai querer comer. E não se esqueça de vestir-se para dormir.

- OK... – a menina assentiu com enfado. – Boa tarde, mamãe.

- Boa tarde, Sherry.

A garota permaneceu junto à porta ainda por alguns instantes, só subindo a escada rumo ao seu quarto quando ouviu o motor do carro da família se distanciando. Adentrando o cômodo, encarou os trajes dispostos sobre a cama e deu um demorado suspiro...

Que mãe ainda obrigava uma adolescente a dormir com um uniforme de marinheiro?

* * *

><p>Fato ignorado tanto pela mãe quanto pela filha, era que a morada dos Birkin vinha sendo vigiada há algum tempo por um indivíduo misterioso. Posicionado no topo do prédio de apartamentos logo em frente à casa, o homem, de vestimenta tática preta e uma arma contida no coldre à sua cintura, camuflava-se junto ao desgastado parapeito da cobertura, mantendo um binóculo constantemente direcionado à residência. Foi olhando através dele que acompanhou a trajetória do automóvel guiado por Annette até dobrar uma esquina, quase simultaneamente anotando algo num pequeno caderninho que mantinha dobrado sobre uma coxa. Logo depois, apanhou o rádio que fazia parte de seu moderno equipamento e reportou:<p>

- Rainha saindo. Rotina diária levemente alterada. Princesa sozinha em casa. Câmbio.

- Entendido, "Sr. Morte". Siga com a vigilância.

- Certo. Câmbio, desligo.

Encerrando a comunicação, o espião tornou a apanhar o binóculo.

* * *

><p>A valise do tenente Goldfield estava agora aberta sobre a mesinha da sala do apartamento – os papéis espalhados pelo móvel, pelos sofás e até mesmo pelo chão. Rebecca se arriscara a apanhar alguns deles para tentar lê-los; mas, afinal de contas, era uma perita em bioquímica, e não uma advogada. A terminologia legal deu-lhe náuseas logo nos primeiros parágrafos, e as poucas horas de sono contribuíram para aquele mal-estar.<p>

- Então... – o militar retomou a palavra, depois de alguns minutos de conversa. – A senhorita admite ter mentido em seu relatório? Deixou Billy Coen fugir após os acontecimentos da noite de 23 de julho, dando-o como morto em seu relato oficial dos eventos?

Chambers hesitou. Apesar de pensar poder confiar naquele homem, não se sentia bem em admitir sua falta de conduta. Mesmo assim, acabou respondendo:

- S-sim...

Goldfield franziu as sobrancelhas.

- A senhorita tem ciência das implicações legais dessa mentira, correto? Deixou um criminoso condenado escapar, fazendo vista grossa e contribuindo para despistá-lo perante as demais autoridades.

Rebecca tinha ciência das tais "implicações", mas não dava a mínima. Mesmo se colocasse sua carreira na polícia à frente de fazer o que acreditava ser certo, a unidade S.T.A.R.S. em Raccoon já fora extinta e as circunstâncias em que tal fato se dera haviam manchado sua reputação para sempre. Afinal, o próprio delegado os taxara, junto à opinião pública local, de "arruaceiros" e "drogados". Perto disso, deixar um prisioneiro fugir – ainda que não houvesse como provar sua dita inocência – era equivalente a roubar a comida de alguém da geladeira sem falar nada.

- Eu fiz o que fiz por aquilo em que acredito – a jovem replicou, um tanto irritada. – Billy é inocente. Ele me ajudou a escapar viva dos monstros e perigos nas Montanhas Arklay. Não teria conseguido sem ele. Se fosse mesmo um assassino sanguinário, não haveria me auxiliado ou muito menos demonstrado ser a pessoa justa e íntegra que me pareceu ser. Não poderia simplesmente entregá-lo às autoridades depois de tudo que passamos!

- Sei disso, senhorita Chambers. E eu também acredito na inocência do senhor Coen. Afinal, fui seu defensor. Como expliquei, viajei até aqui buscando seu paradeiro para que ele mesmo ajude a limpar o próprio nome.

A moça suspirou, passando as mãos pela face. Goldfield não aparentava mais incomodá-la, mas sim a situação.

- Eu quero ajudar, porém não posso ser de muito proveito... – ela murmurou. – Apenas deixei Billy ir. Ignoro para onde possa ter seguido. Ele estava disposto a desaparecer, viver nas sombras...

O tenente contraiu os lábios, indagando em seguida:

- Ele não lhe deixou nenhuma pista de onde poderia ir? Nenhum recado, ou evidência?

Rebecca parou para refletir por um momento... e lembrou-se que, na verdade, Billy havia lhe deixado _sim_ algo. Levantando-se aturdida, pediu num gesto que o visitante aguardasse enquanto seguia até o quarto. Detendo-se junto ao armário, abriu uma das gavetas e constatou que o artefato ainda se encontrava nela, oculto sob algumas peças de roupa. Pegou-o e retornou à sala.

- Aqui! – a jovem disse, estendendo o objeto ao militar antes de se sentar novamente.

Goldfield pegou-o. Tratava-se de uma correntinha contendo um par de placas de metal, conhecidas como _dogtags_. Bem comuns nas Forças Armadas. Gravados nelas, o nome de "William Coen", seu número de identificação, tipo sanguíneo... Tateou as inscrições em relevo, intrigado... Poderia haver algo mais ali?

- Billy me deu isso quando nos despedimos... – explicou Chambers.

Até que ele finalmente sentiu. No verso de uma das placas... uma espécie de sulco, bem leve, porém perceptível.

Fitou seu achado.

Inscrita com um objeto pontudo – provavelmente uma lâmina – na superfície de metal, havia uma série de algarismos enfileirados. A quantidade e disposição dos mesmos remetia claramente a um número de telefone.

- Coen estava munido de uma faca ou punhal quando se despediram? – questionou o militar.

- Ele usou uma faca durante toda nossa jornada... – Rebecca replicou, um brilho de esperança em seu olhar por compreender que Goldfield buscava apoio para uma evidência.

O tenente, para alívio da jovem, sorriu, enquanto dizia, exibindo o verso riscado de uma das _dogtags_:

- Geralmente é a mulher quem dá seu número de telefone ao homem após um encontro, mas neste caso a situação se inverteu completamente...

E, enquanto uma expressão maravilhada se acentuava no semblante de Chambers, o tenente completou:

- Ele quer que você o contate!

* * *

><p>Annette desejou que o caminho de volta ao laboratório fosse mais simples e rápido. Tinha ciência de que todos os obstáculos e desvios serviam justamente para esconder as instalações – principalmente, no caso, o trajeto secreto que as ligava ao Departamento de Polícia pelos esgotos. O lado ruim era que, da sala do chefe Irons, de onde vinha, até o elevador-plataforma rumo ao subsolo, existia uma distância consideravelmente incômoda. Ao menos os funcionários pelo caminho moviam as plataformas e giravam as válvulas necessárias para si. Se tivesse de fazer tudo sozinha, preferiria se encontrar com o chefe de polícia em pleno parque, à vista de todos, do que encarar aquela maratona fétida e metálica para entregar as mensagens de William.<p>

Ganhando um novo corredor iluminado por pálidas lâmpadas brancas, a cientista certificou-se, levando as mãos brevemente aos bolsos do jaleco, de que trazia as medalhas necessárias para liberar passagem até o bonde que a conduziria à fábrica abandonada. Uma peça dourada com emblema de águia e uma de prata representando um lobo. Retirara-as de seu lugar na ida, e teria de inseri-las novamente no mecanismo na volta. Procedimento padrão. Ainda que a incomodasse levar aqueles artefatos o caminho todo até o R.P.D., tinha de seguir os protocolos de segurança respaldados pelo marido. Mesmo temendo um dia perder um dos medalhões e descobrir mais tarde que ele tomara parte na excêntrica coleção de arte do chefe Irons...

A mulher cruzou uma porta enferrujada, ganhando a sala de segurança. Apressando-se por uma plataforma, um dos homens responsáveis pela vigilância nos esgotos veio recebê-la. Enquanto ele se aproximava – um tanto trôpego, talvez devido ao álcool que ela sabia que aqueles pobres coitados consumiam durante e após o expediente – tentou se lembrar do nome dele. Thomas, ou algo assim? Lembrava-se de outro rapaz se referindo a um Tom que amava xadrez, o mesmo que havia alterado as chaves de acesso numa das portas da delegacia para peças do jogo, e a aparência física conferia. A não ser, talvez, a pele excessivamente desprovida de cor...

Na verdade, quando o homem chegou perto o bastante, Annette achou estar encarando um fantasma – fazendo-a até recuar instintivamente alguns passos.

- Boa tarde, senhora Birkin – ele saudou-a, abrindo um sorriso que, ao invés de fazê-lo parecer gentil, apenas evidenciou estar doente.

- Boa tarde... – ela respondeu com um olhar evasivo, tentando sem sucesso ocultar sua preocupação.

Ainda sorrindo, Thomas levou uma das mãos à parte de trás do pescoço e coçou-o com vontade. Logo em seguida, antes mesmo de tornar a falar, levou as unhas – maiores do que uma boa higiene recomendaria – a um dos cotovelos, esfregando-o até quase verter sangue. Foi a vez de Annette empalidecer. O maldito manifestava todos os sintomas...

- Está só de passagem? – ele inquiriu, ignorando incomodá-la.

- Sim, sim – ela replicou firme, apesar do espanto. – William me espera no laboratório. Tudo está em ordem?

- Creio que sim... Apenas algum movimento suspeito numa das saídas do esgoto noite passada, mas não deve passar de arruaceiros... Sabe como é, hoje em dia essa juventude procura locais isolados para usar drogas!

- Estou ciente. Tenho uma filha nessa idade e preciso mantê-la afastada dessa gente...

Ela soou mais irritada do que deveria, e os pés quase dançavam dentro dos sapatos desejando dar o fora dali. Por sorte o tal Tom, mesmo não conhecendo sua real condição, percebeu finalmente que a mulher estava aturdida:

- Bem, parece estar mesmo com pressa! Nos falaremos mais da próxima vez. Tenha um bom dia!

- O senhor também...

Annette deu as costas ao homem e se afastou, andando devagar... por mais que seu cérebro quase berrasse para correr, desaparecendo dali o mais rápido possível. Não podia acreditar. Os jornais e relatórios policiais falavam sobre ataques causados por resquícios da mansão destruída em julho, mas... não esperava que a infecção já houvesse chegado tão perto!

Ela tinha de avisar William. E também algum outro membro da segurança, para que encerrasse o sofrimento de Thomas com uma bela bala na cabeça... antes que fosse necessária mais munição que o normal.


	4. IV

**IV**

Rebecca apanhou o receptor do telefone com a mão direita bastante trêmula. Era difícil ocultar seu nervosismo. Do lado de fora da cabine, o tenente Goldfield aguardava paciente. Fora idéia dele utilizar um telefone público. A linha do apartamento poderia estar grampeada. Existia o risco de a Umbrella também ter acesso a todos os telefones da cidade – o que tornaria aquela precaução inútil – mas achavam melhor prevenir.

Inserindo uma ficha no aparelho, Chambers verificou mais uma vez, de forma rápida, o número cravado por Billy no verso de uma de suas _dogtags_. A jovem hesitou por um instante, imaginando quais conseqüências poderiam advir, tanto para Coen quanto para si, se o contatasse. Era uma oportunidade de limpar o nome do fuzileiro, afinal. Valia a pena tentar.

Discou, seu dedo suado girando o mecanismo numérico e a fazendo se lembrar dos sádicos quebra-cabeças desvendados meses antes. Perto deles, ligar para um número desconhecido, do qual não se tinha certeza pertencer a Billy, era um passeio no parque. Concluída a discagem, os bipes de espera fizeram o coração de Rebecca saltar extremamente ansioso no peito, a expectativa lhe vertendo pelos poros a cada segundo. E quase entrou em colapso quando, do outro lado, ouviu uma voz bastante familiar atender:

- Alô?

Ela não conseguiu replicar de imediato, alguns instantes mudos se passando antes de gaguejar:

- B-Billy?

O silêncio agora se fez do lado oposto, entrecortado por um suspiro de surpresa.

- Rebecca, é mesmo você?

A ex-integrante do S.T.A.R.S. assentiu com a cabeça enquanto respondia, mesmo sem que Coen pudesse vê-la:

- Sim, sou eu. Só hoje descobri o número gravado numa das placas de metal, acredita? De qualquer modo, esse meio de contato veio na hora certa. Billy... preciso conversar a respeito de algo com você.

- Que seria? – ele riu. – Espero que não tenha mudado de idéia em deixar que eu fugisse!

- Não, muito pelo contrário... – ela também riu, vendo que a brincadeira servira para quebrar a tensão. – Conhece o tenente Louis Goldfield, correto?

- Ele me defendeu na corte marcial... – a voz do fuzileiro demonstrou certa compreensão. – Procurou-a?

- Sim, hoje pela manhã. Está aqui comigo ainda, na verdade. Parece que houve pressão sobre seus antigos companheiros de pelotão e há chance de surgir evidência a seu favor, Billy. Mas para isso, é preciso que você volte a testemunhar.

Coen voltou a suspirar... porém agora não aparentava estar muito satisfeito.

- Isso não será suficiente... – afirmou.

- Não! – protestou Rebecca. – Temos de tentar! É sua liberdade, a chance de voltar a ter uma vida normal, que está em jogo!

- Carinha de boneca... Eu deixei esse número com você porque sabia que um dia precisaria de sua ajuda. Mas creio que não será muito nesse sentido... De qualquer modo, há algo sobre o que ocorreu na África que ainda não contei a ninguém. Nem a você. E talvez tenha chegado o momento de ouvir. E entender que nem com evidência a meu favor, eu escaparei da pena de morte se me pegarem...

- Como assim? – Chambers suava não mais de ansiedade, mas de um indesejado temor.

- Não posso contar por telefone. Não é seguro. Vou me encontrar com você, e pode trazer o Goldfield junto. Ele é confiável. Só tenho a agradecer por ter sido leal até o momento.

- Onde podemos nos encontrar então?

- Está morando no mesmo endereço? Eu pesquisei sobre você depois que fugi. Bem, se estiver, enviarei uma encomenda expressa com as instruções de que precisa. Podemos arranjar tudo para daqui dois ou três dias. Não estou tão longe.

- Certo!

- E Rebecca...

- Sim?

Após breve pausa, Coen complementou:

- Nada de trazer seus amigos do S.T.A.R.S., mesmo eles tendo passado pelo mesmo que nós. Este é um segredo nosso, OK?

Lançando um olhar incerto para Goldfield, que a fitava curioso do lado de fora, a jovem anuiu:

- Entendido.

* * *

><p>Ela adentrou aturdida o laboratório. Pelo caminho até ali, os corredores de metal aos quais já estivera tão acostumada mostraram-se subitamente ameaçadores e opressivos, como se quisessem esmagá-la. Deu-se conta que precisaria acalmar a mente, caso quisesse ser clara ao reportar ao marido o que vira. Desacelerando o passo, colocou-se diante da última porta automática antes da sala em que William trabalhava, o obstáculo logo deslizando para cima e liberando passagem. Inserido em meio a microscópios e tubos de ensaio, o cientista virou levemente a cabeça para observar quem chegava.<p>

- Oh, é você...

- Querido, eu tenho algo a contar...

- O chefe fazendo mais exigências impossíveis de cumprir? – Birkin deu um sutil sorriso. – Oh, o que estou falando... Ele diz o mesmo de mim, não é mesmo?

- Antes fosse Irons! Há algo mais grave!

O semblante de William tornou-se subitamente sério e, por que não, sombrio.

- Diga.

- A infecção chegou aos esgotos. Esbarrei num funcionário quase virando um espécime.

Birkin levou uma mão ao queixo, abandonando o trabalho. Afastou a cadeira de rodinhas da mesa impelindo os pés, mantendo a expressão pensativa. Era observado pela esposa com uma face ainda mais preocupada, mas aparentou ignorá-la ao murmurar:

- Desde o início do incidente viral, este complexo também se tornou condenado... Por mais que adiássemos a situação, não poderíamos escapar do inevitável. Maldito Marcus!

- O que pretende fazer agora?

William lançou um olhar para outra mesa próxima, sobre a qual havia dispostos alguns frascos contendo uma substância de coloração lilás.

- Estabeleça comunicação com nosso contato o quanto antes. Este lugar está comprometido. Chegou o momento de fugirmos. A Umbrella com certeza aproveitará a situação para agir.

- E quanto a Sherry? – alarmou-se ainda mais Annette, por mais que compreendesse a urgência da situação. – Temos de pensar nela! Vir buscá-la depois ou confiá-la a algum de nossos aliados está fora de cogitação. A epidemia pode estourar em Raccoon a qualquer momento!

- Dê-me dois dias. Sherry ficará bem. Apenas ligue para o contato e prepare o terreno. Avise-o que o encontrarei no ponto de encontro cogitado em Stoneville ainda esta semana. Sem atrasos.

- OK...

Abalada, e não conseguindo deixar de mostrar isso fisicamente devido a uma incômoda tremedeira que a dominara, Annette deixou a sala, a porta deslizando para baixo atrás de si. Retornando aos corredores, julgou até ter se esquecido do caminho até seu dormitório, onde deixara anotado o número do dito contato... quando viu algo se mover nas sombras, e não se tratava de um dos outros cientistas do laboratório. Gelando, a mulher estacou, tentando identificar a aparente silhueta que a espreitava...

Quando, numa segunda olhada, a mesma simplesmente desapareceu.

Ou estavam em sério risco, vigiados por espiões que se fundiam à penumbra... ou Annette realmente começava a perder a razão.


	5. V

**V**

Os túneis fediam terrivelmente. Rebecca se habituara um pouco ao odor de podridão devido ao prolongado contato com mortos-vivos na região de Arklay em julho, mas ter aquela "fragrância" invadindo novamente suas narinas não era lá uma reminiscência muito bem-vinda. Mostrava-se um pouco aterrador, na verdade, o fato dos esgotos da cidade não cheirarem apenas a _esgotos_. O ar nauseante que liberava remetia também a morte. E isso não contribuía em nada para deixar a jovem mais tranqüila.

Acompanhando-a de perto, o tenente Goldfield mantinha um olhar atento aos arredores. Aparentava estar tão incomodado quanto ela com o ambiente, mas igualmente parecia realizar tremendo esforço para não demonstrar. Talvez quisesse transmitir à moça segurança e calma, mais por apoio do que por eventual machismo. Assim como ela, optara por trazer consigo uma arma de fogo, que mantinha no coldre à cintura com uma das mãos sempre pronta a sacá-la. Rebecca, por sua vez, trazia a pistola "Samurai Edge" que conservara de seus dias no S.T.A.R.S.: armamento leve e eficiente.

Billy, na carta que lhes enviara e que fora lida aquela manhã, definira como ponto de encontro uma das galerias da extensa e antiga rede de esgotos da cidade, mais precisamente num túnel cujo acesso era possível através do subsolo do Departamento de Polícia. O horário definido, visando discrição, fora o início da madrugada – embora o momento dificultasse adentrar o local através do prédio onde Rebecca não mais trabalhava. A solução encontrada fora tomar um túnel secundário nos arredores da rua Ennerdale, descoberto após considerável tempo de análise de plantas do subterrâneo de Raccoon. Um ou outro contato na seção de obras da prefeitura podia fazer milagres...

E lá estavam eles, a caminho de encontrar Coen... Ou uma emboscada feita pela polícia, governo, Umbrella ou seja lá o que fosse. Como Chambers explicara a Goldfield, não podia confiar em muitas pessoas desde o incidente nos arredores da cidade. E, embora ela houvesse acreditado no JAG e depositasse ainda mais esperança em Billy, sua mente cansada não podia evitar conjecturar conspirações.

Súbito, um ruído ecoou pelos túneis, não provindo da dupla e muito menos da água fétida que corria próxima aos seus pés. Instintivamente, Rebecca retirou a pistola da cintura e engatilhou-a. Goldfield fez o mesmo, mas poucos segundos mais lento. Era mesmo um advogado, não um combatente; enquanto Chambers, por sua vez, passara por um batismo de fogo forçado meses antes.

Dobraram rapidamente uma passagem, mirando suas armas para a parte interna da curva...

E viram, de costas para uma parede de tijolos à vista, um homem que também lhes apontava uma pistola.

A ex-integrante do S.T.A.R.S. levou certo tempo para conseguir assimilar seu aspecto. O porte era o mesmo, alto e musculoso, e a exótica tatuagem no braço direito era mantida à vista, sua marca registrada. Mas os cabelos estavam mais compridos, agora lhe caindo quase todos pelos ombros; e o rosto, embora já fosse fechado e arguto, se assemelhava então a mármore, as sobrancelhas franzidas e as duras linhas do semblante não demonstrando qualquer tipo de sentimento. Vestia camiseta sem mangas branca, calça preta e coturnos – Rebecca achando estranho sentir falta do detalhe das algemas.

- Billy...

Ela não sabia bem como reagir: se deveria abraçá-lo, apertar sua mão ou simplesmente bater continência, como da última vez... Mas não se sentiu à vontade para fazer nenhuma das três ações, pois, por algum motivo, Coen mantinha sua arma apontada.

Após encarar friamente Chambers por alguns instantes de aflitivo silêncio, o fugitivo ergueu os olhos por cima de um dos ombros da jovem e falou, fitando seu antigo defensor:

- É bom vê-los. Obrigado por ter vindo, Louis.

- Nós ficaríamos bem mais relaxados se abaixasse essa pistola, Billy... – Goldfield deu um sorriso nervoso, transformando em palavras os pensamentos confusos de Rebecca.

Coen hesitou, como se realmente não estivesse seguro em cumprir o pedido... porém acabou fazendo-o, embora conservasse a arma em mãos. - Então, podemos conversar? – a jovem inquiriu, encontrando dificuldade em reconhecer seu ex-companheiro de sobrevivência.

- Não há o que falar sobre minha inocência! – afirmou o fuzileiro naval. – Não conseguirão provar nada. As autoridades jamais nos ouvirão!

- Elas devem ouvir a lei, William – argumentou o JAG. – E se puder ser provado perante a lei que você não atirou naquelas pessoas, e sim os demais do seu pelotão, eles terão de inocentá-lo.

- Aí que está... eu atirei sim naquelas pessoas.

Os olhos de Chambers piscaram rápido, brilhando ao se encherem subitamente d'água. Seu corpo estremeceu, o coração bombeando nervoso sangue para os membros que se tornaram logo dormentes. Achou que as pernas falhariam, fazendo-a balançar e despencar dentro do líquido turvo do esgoto; mas felizmente continuou firme. Não poderia dizer o mesmo, no entanto, de sua confiança naquele homem. Atrás de si, Goldfield, embora em menor escala, também demonstrou perplexidade e incômodo com a alegação. Havia guardado sua arma no coldre, mas logo flagrou seus dedos flertando de forma tentadora com o cabo, dispostos a apanhá-lo se o curso dos fatos seguisse naquela terrível guinada...

- O que está dizendo? – Rebecca perguntou quase sem voz.

- O que acabou de escutar – Billy era duro como pedra. – Eu matei aquelas pessoas. Junto com meus colegas. Eu nunca te afirmei o contrário, Becca. Você que entendeu desse modo.

- Está dizendo que tomou parte no massacre de uma tribo inocente? – o tom de Goldfield denotava pura revolta.

- Aí que está, o que não contei a ninguém até agora, nem mesmo perante a corte, e que quero compartilhar com vocês... Eles não eram exatamente civis inocentes. Quando chegamos ao vilarejo em busca dos guerrilheiros, descobrimos que eles haviam usado algum tipo de arma biológica no local, contaminando a população e deixando-a num estado de aparente loucura. Um dos nativos inclusive atacou um de meus colegas a mordidas, quando tentamos abordá-los. Tinham os corpos já cobertos de feridas e alguns estavam tão mutilados que simplesmente não _poderiam_ estar de pé... A não ser por meio do engenho infernal que o grupo guerrilheiro obteve de algum modo pelo mercado negro...

- Meu Deus... – Rebecca empalideceu, ainda mais trêmula. – Não pode ser...

A verdade era que as peças pouco a pouco se encaixavam.

- Um prisioneiro escapando do ataque de cães mutantes a um veículo, mesmo algemado, e depois conseguindo vencer mortos-vivos a bordo de um trem... Um mero treinamento da Marinha não bastaria para esse tipo de batalha. Meus próprios companheiros do S.T.A.R.S. morreram em confronto com aquelas criaturas, e eu teria tido o mesmo destino se não houvesse me ajudado. Aí que está... você _já havia_ enfrentado monstros como aqueles antes!

- Os fantasmas me perseguiram da África à América... – Coen murmurou com desdém. – Irônico, não acha? Eu chamaria de "coincidência trágica".

- O que são exatamente esses "monstros"? – Goldfield via-se atordoado, sem saber mais no que acreditar.

- Criaturas mutantes criadas por vírus mutagênicos... – Chambers via-se sem muita cabeça para explicar. – Zumbis, seres híbridos, animais disformes... Assassinos responsáveis pelas mortes que vinham ocorrendo nos arredores da cidade no início deste ano e que agora estão chegando à área urbana, mesmo com as instalações de pesquisa tendo sido destruídas. O que importa é que a Umbrella está por trás de tudo.

- Não só a Umbrella... – resmungou Billy. – Há mais gente envolvida nessa imundície do que você possa imaginar...

- Como assim?

Coen respirou fundo e explicou:

- O governo não nos enviou para aquele país remoto apenas para combater mais uma guerrilha marxista ou coisa do gênero. Aquele grupo armado tinha obtido uma amostra viral de alguma maneira escusa, provavelmente adquirindo-a por meio de um cientista traidor da Umbrella. Investigando mais tarde, cheguei ao nome de um tal "Doutor Downing" ou coisa parecida, mas não importa... Acontece que, descobrindo o vazamento, a Umbrella recorreu ao seu maior aliado, o governo norte-americano, para conter os efeitos da arma biológica, se usada. Por isso minha equipe foi enviada à África. Nós deveríamos recolher eventuais amostras que ainda restassem e eliminar os espécimes criados pelo vírus, caso ele houvesse sido já utilizado. Como foi o caso...

- Então, o governo dos EUA e a Umbrella são aliados? – inquiriu o JAG.

- É preciso ser tolo para não ver. Os vírus da Umbrella possuem aplicações militares. Eles os produziam para que alguém viesse a adquiri-los, assim como as cobaias. Imagine um exército formado por aqueles Tyrants ou Hunters. Invencibilidade. O governo sempre soube das pesquisas feitas naqueles laboratórios em Arklay e era o principal cliente da empresa.

- Sendo assim, vocês participaram nada mais nada menos do que uma missão de queima de arquivo... – suspirou Rebecca.

- Exato. Mas como acabou exposto ao governo africano local o fato de a população inteira de um vilarejo ter sido massacrada por soldados norte-americanos, foi necessário um bode-expiatório. Foi aí que eu entrei. Para que o pelotão inteiro não fosse punido por simplesmente ter lutado para permanecer vivo em meio a uma horda de zumbis, apenas um fuzileiro acabou responsabilizado pela ação. Aqui estou eu.

- Então... você se ofereceu para isso?

- Sim.

Era difícil aceitar aquela verdade, embora fosse bastante convincente. Mas o que tranqüilizava tanto Chambers quanto Goldfield era o fato de, de qualquer modo, Billy Coen ser um herói. Ele havia aceitado de bom-grado arcar com a responsabilidade pelo que ocorrera apenas para que os colegas não fossem igualmente sentenciados à morte. Aquilo era tremendamente injusto. Porém, como o próprio fugitivo deixara claro, não houvera outra saída.

- Não há como provar minha inocência – concluiu. – Para isso o governo teria de revelar o que realmente aconteceu na África e expor sua conexão à Umbrella. Um fuzileiro morto, ou incapaz de dar as caras novamente, é um preço pequeno em comparação à imagem íntegra da nação e, mais importante, do exército imbatível que o Tio Sam pode obter se o acordo com a Umbrella seguir vingando...

- Acho que ele não irá vingar, se esses acidentes com os laboratórios continuarem acontecendo – afirmou Rebecca. – Raccoon City está condenada. Esconder um vazamento viral numa área florestal, aqui ou na África, é uma coisa... Mas, se a infecção realmente se alastrar entre a população desta cidade, o país precisará fazer mais do que condenar um de seus cidadãos à morte para esconder seus segredos.

- Na verdade... eu tenho um ás na manga contra a Umbrella e o governo. Porém, se formos nos disponibilizar a usá-lo, será um caminho sem volta. Farão de tudo para nos calar, nos deter. Esse é o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual os chamei aqui hoje. Quero saber se estarão dispostos a embarcar nessa jornada. Terem seus nomes sujos e se tornarem foragidos da justiça como eu.

Rebecca mal precisou pensar a respeito: não tinha nada a perder. Desde que ela e os demais S.T.A.R.S. fizeram sua acusação formal contra a Umbrella, haviam sido ridicularizados e desprovidos de qualquer crédito pelo resto de suas vidas. Além de existir, é claro, o risco de um matador a serviço da empresa surgir para silenciá-los permanentemente a qualquer momento. Ela já aderira àquela causa desde muito antes, quando dera o primeiro passo dentro do trem tomado por zumbis. Não havia o que temer em seu íntimo. A verdade precisava ser exposta.

Já para o tenente Goldfield, a questão se mostrava mais complicada. Embarcando naquilo, abriria mão de uma próspera carreira como oficial jurídico da Marinha. Deixaria para trás tudo pelo que lutara – e acreditara – até então. Mas, pensando bem... valeria a pena continuar acreditando num governo capaz de tão mórbidas mentiras?

- Estou dentro! – afirmou, determinado.

A improvável decisão do JAG apressou Rebecca a expressar sua também já formada resolução:

- Eu também!

Billy assentiu com a cabeça, os contornos de seu rosto se tornando mais leves. Assemelhava-se, agora, ao homem que Chambers conhecera na difícil noite vivida nas Montanhas Arklay.

- Bem, sendo assim...

Em seguida, o fuzileiro levou a mão direita a um dos bolsos da calça... retornando com a palma estendida e havendo, nela, um pequeno frasco contendo uma substância cinzenta.

- Colhi isto de um dos corpos dos infectados na África e escondi desde então. Parece que o fornecedor na Umbrella não conseguiu acesso às criações mais recentes como o T-Vírus, então vendeu à guerrilha o agente mais básico, para que eles criassem suas próprias variações a partir dele, se quisessem...

Fez uma breve pausa, e completou:

- Eis aqui uma amostra do vírus Progenitor.

Progenitor. Rebecca se recordava claramente do nome. Era também chamado de "Vírus Mãe", a descoberta original que o insano doutor James Marcus, com o uso de suas sanguessugas, transformara no infame T-Vírus. E pensar que Billy possuía uma amostra o tempo todo, desde antes do início da missão em Arklay...

- Isso é...

A jovem foi interrompida pelo repentino som de tiros. Próximos, vindo de dentro dos túneis, a ponto de gerar fugaz clarão amarelado sobre uma das paredes perto dali. Coen tornou a erguer a arma, Rebecca e Goldfield também se munindo das suas enquanto olhavam apreensivos ao redor. Que poderia ser aquilo? Quem estaria atirando em quem? Poderia ser a Umbrella, o governo?

Ou algo pior?

* * *

><p>Hunk corria pelos túneis como um condenado fugindo da forca. O piso do esgoto, de alvenaria e concreto, era um tanto acidentado, o soldado da Umbrella tendo que tomar cuidado para não tropeçar em algumas imperfeições. Não que se preocupasse em se ferir na queda: a roupa e o equipamento o protegeriam. A questão era que seu perseguidor o alcançaria, se isso acontecesse. E ele representava algo bem mais perigoso e letal que uma forca.<p>

O empecilho surgira quando eles já deixavam a rede de esgotos, minutos depois de terem efetuado uma invasão ao laboratório subterrâneo onde trabalhava um cientista renegado da Umbrella, William Birkin. Segundo as instruções da operação, que chegava às vias de fato após semanas de preparação e vigília, o geneticista planejava fugir com sua nova criação, um vírus mutagênico altamente poderoso denominado "G", e seus empregadores não tinham interesse em perder tal trunfo – por isso enviando aquela equipe para captura. Hunk não travara contato direto com o doutor – seus comandados, na verdade, é que haviam adentrado a sala em que ele trabalhava no momento da abordagem – mas sabia que eles haviam alvejado o infeliz a ponto de não sair com vida. Amostras tanto do vírus "T" quanto do "G" obtidas, eles iniciaram o trajeto de volta rumo ao ponto de extração...

Até que a "coisa" apareceu.

Após anos trabalhando para a Umbrella, Hunk sabia que poderia se esperar qualquer coisa dos assuntos envolvendo as atividades da empresa. Já participara, por exemplo, de operações de transporte de carga que constituía na verdade gigantes disformes metidos em cápsulas criogênicas – e nem mesmo todo um arsenal de explosivos seria capaz de deter de verdade um deles se escapasse. Sabia que aqueles vírus que tanto valiam aos superiores eram os componentes necessários para se criar aquelas aberrações; e assim, diferente de seus comandados, compreendeu o que se passava tão logo teve um vislumbre do "Golias" que os perseguia...

O monstro de forma humanóide possuía um braço inchado em que protuberâncias vermelhas de músculo se projetavam como uma bexiga prestes a explodir; o bizarro membro terminando em garras afiadas que aos poucos despontavam, ceifando os corpos dos membros da equipe. Cobrindo-lhe o tronco desproporcional, era possível ver os restos de um jaleco...

Não havia outra explicação: o maldito Birkin injetara alguma amostra que restara de sua criação no próprio corpo. E agora se vingava em grande estilo dos usurpadores.

De acordo com seus cálculos, feitos com base nos gritos que ecoavam medonhamente pelas galerias, Hunk já havia perdido no mínimo metade de seu time. Tiros ainda eram efetuados, mas ele sabia bem que simples balas não deteriam aquele ser. Era agora problema da Umbrella. Teria apenas de alcançar vivo o ponto de extração e entregar a amostra do "G" que carregava aos superiores. Era para isso que seria pago, e não derrubar um cientista mutante com complexo de grandeza. Prosseguia correndo, por mais que os urros descomunais do monstro insistissem em martelar em sua mente a perspectiva de derrota...

Seu apelido, todavia, era "Sr. Morte". E a morte não podia morrer.

* * *

><p>O soturno urro, remetendo a algo completamente inumano, veio quase simultâneo ao som de mais disparos e gritos desesperados, como se pessoas fossem completamente dilaceradas em diversos pontos daqueles túneis. A situação trouxe terríveis memórias a Billy e principalmente a Rebecca. Ao que parecia, o mesmo pesadelo os perseguiria até o fim de suas vidas.<p>

Estariam sempre no lugar errado e na hora errada?

- Começou... – murmurou Coen. – Esta cidade logo estará perdida!

- Temos de dar o fora daqui! – exclamou Goldfield, aturdido, sem saber ao certo para que direção apontar sua arma.

- Voltamos pelo mesmo caminho que viemos? – cogitou Rebecca. – Talvez pudéssemos nos abrigar na delegacia...

- Há um outro trajeto para fora daqui, pelo qual eu vim, que leva aos limites da cidade – revelou Billy. – Parece mais seguro, a meu ver...

Encarando os dois companheiros, Chambers levou uma mão à testa... Que caminho seguir?

_Caminho para a delegacia – __**Final "A"**_

_ Caminho para os limites da cidade – **Final "B"**_


	6. Final A

**Final "A"**

- Vamos retornar por onde viemos, até a delegacia! – Rebecca exclamou resoluta, sua voz semi-abafada por mais alguns tiros. – Seja lá o que tenha surgido aqui embaixo, poderemos pedir ajuda aos demais policiais. Sem contar que eles finalmente darão crédito às palavras de nós, S.T.A.R.S.!

A face de Billy fechou-se numa careta. Ele não aparentou apreciar muito a idéia, mas concordou movendo a cabeça. Goldfield repetiu o gesto, pistola em punho. Trocaram olhares mais uma vez... e puseram-se a correr na direção escolhida.

Seus passos ecoavam incomodamente pelas galerias. Se não queriam ser descobertos, davam então terrível contribuição para o contrário. Felizmente, os berros, disparos e assustadores grunhidos ocultavam a maior parte dos sons que causavam, garantindo ao menos certa discrição. Procuravam também se afastar do foco dos ruídos. Não importava o que causava a provável matança naquele lugar: eles não queriam encontrar a fonte de tanto terror.

Súbito, virando num dos túneis, depararam-se com terrível cenário: ao longo do percurso, junto às paredes e atirados ao chão, havia uma série de corpos ensangüentados, seus fluídos manchando as superfícies ao redor num desolador tom escarlate. Os homens trajavam vestes táticas com colete, tendo os semblantes cobertos por máscaras de gás. Junto aos seus corpos vitimados por terríveis rasgos e fraturas, encontravam-se submetralhadoras e pistolas caídas, algumas aparentemente ainda com bastante munição. Nem mesmo armas de grosso calibre haviam bastado para derrubar o misterioso agressor – que por sinal não se encontrava ali, tendo certamente se deslocado para as redondezas para prosseguir com o massacre.

- O que pode ter feito isto? – inquiriu Rebecca, confusa, enquanto tentava se recordar das criaturas que enfrentara em julho. – Hunters? Algum novo supersoldado da Umbrella?

Tinha somente uma certeza: a não ser que possuísse dentes de leão e também a agilidade de um, aquilo não poderia ter sido causado por um mero zumbi.

- Eu não quero ficar aqui para descobrir! – falou Billy. – Melhor corrermos!

Prosseguiram rapidamente pela galeria, tomando cuidado para não tropeçar nos cadáveres. Enquanto dobravam novamente ao final do corredor, Goldfield, de relance, podia jurar ter visto um dos corpos mutilados se mexer... Mas, julgando estar enxergando coisas devido ao nervosismo, nada comunicou aos colegas.

Depois de mais alguns metros de fuga, com os terríveis sons do ambiente já se silenciando, encontraram uma escada de mão. De acordo com o que se lembravam das plantas do subsolo, aquele caminho conduzia diretamente ao Departamento de Polícia. Já respiravam mais aliviados, Billy assumindo a frente para agarrar primeiro os degraus...

Quando algo despencou pela abertura.

Devido ao susto, os três fugitivos recuaram alguns passos, logo voltando seus olhares para o que caíra. Tratava-se da cabeça decepada de um dos soldados, igualmente revestida por uma máscara de gás. Sangue jorrava do crânio e passou também a escorrer pelo metal da escada. Mal tiveram tempo de assimilar aquilo, uma enorme massa saltou pelo mesmo buraco... sua horrenda silhueta pousando de pé diante deles. Automaticamente apontaram as pistolas. Porém sabiam de antemão não serem capazes de derrubar aquela criatura com o que tinham.

- Deus... – Goldfield murmurou, gotas de suor lhe pingando do rosto.

Foi a última coisa que disse, já que em seguida um golpe no ar do braço mutante pulsando em vermelho do monstro, segurando uma afiada barra de ferro, destroçou-lhe o pescoço, fazendo a cabeça voar vários metros, indo afundar na suja água do esgoto como uma pedra tingida de rubro. Manchas da mesma cor agora salpicavam também os rostos e corpos de Billy e Rebecca, os quais, de horror, nem conseguiam esboçar reação. O cadáver decapitado do JAG caiu de joelhos, enquanto o monstro, meio-humano e meio-besta, caminhava na direção de suas outras duas vítimas com a barra metálica resvalando sonoramente numa das paredes, sua parte humana aos poucos desaparecendo em meio à massa de carne ostentando ainda poucas peças de roupa.

Coen estendeu os braços e disparou duas vezes. As balas foram cravadas no vulto disforme da criatura sem retardar-lhe o passo, enquanto ela, erguendo a arma improvisada, respondia na mesma moeda. Foram também dois os fortes golpes com a barra, que fizeram um dos braços do fuzileiro praticamente se descolar do tronco e afundaram-lhe a parte de cima da cabeça numa sangrenta fratura. O fugitivo caiu de imediato, inerte e liberando grande quantidade de líquido vermelho numa poça junto a si. O frasco com o Progenitor, caindo, estilhaçou-se no piso. Urrando, o monstro dirigiu-se então a Rebecca...

A jovem mantinha um dedo no gatilho da Samurai Edge, porém não conseguia atirar – amaldiçoando-se imensamente por isso. Sem conseguir se conter, deixou que as lágrimas lhe vertessem pelo rosto, soluçando enquanto a imensa sombra do inimigo se projetava sobre si em meio à lúgubre iluminação dos túneis. E, quando viu um conjunto de garras ósseas se projetarem do outro braço do mutante, sabia que seu fim havia chegado.

Sentiu sobre os lábios o gosto salgado do choro, fechou os olhos e aguardou o golpe.

* * *

><p>Claire saltou com certa relutância na água do esgoto. Não sentia qualquer confiança em adentrá-la, principalmente por temer que o vírus a houvesse contaminado; mas estava sem feridas abertas e acreditava que a roupa poderia lhe conferir certa proteção. Venceu o nojo e, sentindo as botas e calças molhadas, passou a se deslocar pelas galerias com líquido até os joelhos. Julgava estar no caminho certo para encontrar Sherry, já que não havia percebido outras opções de trajeto pelo caminho – a menos que a menina houvesse retornado ao R.P.D., o que não julgava muito provável.<p>

As palavras do chefe Irons ainda incomodavam seus pensamentos. Como revelaria à garotinha que o monstro que causava tanto pânico naquela área era seu próprio pai, William Birkin? Por mais que tentasse esconder dela tal verdade, uma hora ela acabaria descobrindo por si só, talvez da pior maneira possível. Tinha de encontrá-la antes que isso acontecesse...

Súbito, um gemido, que fez Redfield voltar-se instintivamente para trás.

Alguém, além dela, também perambulava pelas águas do esgoto. Caminhando devagar até Claire, do mesmo modo desajeitado da maioria dos zumbis, o que um dia fora uma jovem mais ou menos da sua idade seguia em sua direção – estendendo um dos braços para a comida enquanto o outro, quase puro osso, permanecia contraído junto ao tórax com uma série de fraturas. Chamava mais atenção na morto-viva um terrível ferimento em seu abdômen, pelo qual pendia parte de seus intestinos. Exibia igualmente diversos outros machucados pelo corpo, alguns ainda liberando sangue infecto em meio à água. Já apontando a pistola que obtivera quando chegara à cidade, Claire observou então seu rosto. Tinha cabelos castanhos curtos empapados de fluído, os olhos que outrora poderiam ter sido bonitos convertidos agora em dois globos totalmente opacos; a boca com carne entre os dentes podres revelando ter se alimentado há não muito tempo.

Desde que iniciara sua jornada por aquela urbe dos mortos, Claire aprendera que aqueles monstros não eram mais seres humanos, devendo ser eliminados para que pudesse escapar viva daquele pesadelo. Mas de alguma forma, em relação àquela garota, ela sentiu pena. E achou-se ainda mais atordoada quando notou, na camiseta em frangalhos que usava, o inconfundível emblema do S.T.A.R.S. numa das mangas. Tornou a encarar-lhe a face, achando-a estranhamente familiar. A teria visto antes em algum lugar? Poderia ter sido aquela pobre garota colega de trabalho de seu irmão Chris?

O gemido agonizante da zumbi trouxe Claire de volta à realidade. De qualquer modo, não havia mais o que ser feito...

Apertou o gatilho, enterrando uma bala certeira na testa da morto-viva quando já se encontrava consideravelmente perto. O corpo dela caiu para trás, imergindo na água pestilenta... livre de sua miséria.

Mordendo os lábios, Redfield deu-lhe as costas e seguiu em sua busca. Tinha de encontrar Sherry.


	7. Final B

**Final "B"**

- Esse caminho que leva para fora de Raccoon me aparenta ser mais seguro... – ponderou Rebecca, enquanto mais tiros reverberavam pelas galerias. – Podemos tentar! Billy, você se lembra do trajeto?

- Todinho. Sigam-me!

Chambers e Goldfield puseram-se a acompanhar Coen através dos túneis, enquanto a batalha contra a criatura misteriosa, a julgar pelos sons, continuava encarniçada. Perguntavam-se a respeito do que poderia se tratar, e se aquilo significava que Raccoon estava próxima de encontrar sua destruição, com a chegada de monstros à área urbana. Rebecca e Billy foram assolados pelas memórias do incidente em Arklay, ansiando para que saíssem vivos novamente. Se o pesadelo os perseguia, então que se tornasse recorrente também escaparem dele.

Dobraram um túnel, deparando-se com terrível achado: o corpo de um indivíduo de uniforme tático e máscara de gás, possuindo enorme ferimento na região do peito, como se o mesmo houvesse sido perfurado. Junto ao cadáver, uma maleta destruída e vários fragmentos de um material semelhante a vidro ao redor. Pelo piso, substâncias de coloração verde, azul e roxa escorriam em pequenas poças. Rebecca não precisou pensar muito para concluir do que se tratava... e não achou nada bom.

- Aconteça o que acontecer, não toquem essa sujeira! – exclamou, conforme prosseguiam. – Acho que algo de muito errado resolveu ter palco aqui, bem na noite em que resolvemos nos encontrar...

Certamente. E se aqueles recipientes houvessem mesmo contido vírus, então toda a população de Raccoon estava ameaçada. Não levaria muito tempo até que o agente patológico chegasse às reservas de água... Sem contar os ratos e outras criaturas que constituíam hospedeiros em potencial.

Desenhava-se, naqueles esgotos, o paraíso de qualquer estudioso de infecções virais... para infortúnio dos inocentes que viviam nas ruas lá em cima.

Goldfield abaixou-se junto ao corpo do soldado, cuidadoso, e apanhou sua submetralhadora, contendo um pente de munição praticamente ainda cheio. Aquilo seria útil se tivessem de travar tiroteio com homens armados ou enfrentar coisa pior. Rebecca, por sua vez, examinou melhor o que restava da maleta... e acabou encontrando um frasco intacto contendo o agente de coloração roxa. Se já poderiam conseguir algo tendo uma amostra do Progenitor, com dois vírus seu poder de fogo contra a Umbrella na justiça seria bem maior. Hesitou por um instante... mas acabou apanhando o recipiente, pendurando-o provisoriamente, devido à pressa, num elástico junto à cintura.

Avançaram, percorrendo mais galerias. E, para seu desespero, os gritos e disparos tornavam-se mais e mais próximos, ao invés de se afastarem.

- Eu gostaria ao menos de saber o que está nos perseguindo... – murmurou Billy, lançando a quase todo momento olhares aturdidos para trás.

Foi nesse momento que um urro selvagem, de gelar os ossos, propagou-se pelos túneis... e, detendo-se para verificar sua origem, o grupo viu, metros atrás, a origem de toda aquela carnificina.

A criatura um dia fora um homem, mas agora convertia-se num monstro corpulento e desproporcional, possuindo um braço que por si só tinha quase o mesmo tamanho que o resto do organismo, tendo em sua extremidade um inexplicável olho vermelho maior que o crânio. Trajando os restos de um jaleco e uma calça, carregava uma grande barra de ferro manchada de sangue – instrumento com o qual por certo já dera cabo de vários inimigos. A cabeça deformada continha ainda traços vagamente humanos, como as feições paralisadas para sempre numa expressão de sofrimento e os cabelos loiros. Seu aspecto todo só remetia a um intento: matar.

- Então esses monstros... – murmurou o JAG, atônito. – São de verdade!

Rebecca suspirou. Por que a maioria das pessoas tinha sempre que ver para acreditar?

- Vamos! – exclamou, nada disposta a dar as boas-vindas ao mutante.

Continuaram. Venceram bons metros de percurso pelo túnel, evitando olhar para trás... mas a verdade era que o monstro se aproximava, tendo liquidado suas demais vítimas e agora praticamente correndo na direção deles. Trêmulo, o tenente Goldfield virou-se e disparou uma rajada da submetralhadora contra a aberração. As balas penetraram em sua carne inchada, projetando ao redor jorros de sangue... porém o ataque mostrou-se longe de pará-la. Pelo contrário: enfureceu-a ainda mais.

- Não atire, só corra! – repreendeu Coen.

Eles corriam – mas o caminho não tinha mais desvios, e àquela velocidade o monstro logo os alcançaria. Já pensavam em talvez parar e enfrentá-lo com suas armas, apesar das poucas chances; quando Rebecca, que seguia à frente, viu subitamente uma luz vermelha piscar numa das paredes da galeria... um segundo foco idêntico, por sua vez, brilhando na superfície oposta, bem em frente ao outro...

- Acelerem! – ordenou, compreendendo mais uma vez antes que os demais o que se passava.

Assim o fizeram... e logo o túnel todo tremeu.

Como Chambers suspeitara, se tratavam de explosivos C-4 – o brilho rubro oriundo dos detonadores. Alguém resolvera selar a passagem para que a criatura deixasse de persegui-los. Quando o abalo cessou, com várias pedras despencando do teto da velha estrutura, uma vasta e densa nuvem de poeira subiu. Tendo se atirado por instinto ao chão, os três sobreviventes ergueram-se lentamente, tossindo e com os olhos ardendo. Nenhum deles, felizmente, havia sido pego pela explosão, estando assim livres de ferimentos.

O ambiente ainda se encontrava enevoado pela fumaça da demolição, alguns tijolos continuando a cair em torno, quando ouviram o repentino engatilhar de uma arma. Reagiram voltando-se para o som, mas estavam por demais atordoados e acabaram fazendo-o de maneira muito lenta. Quando deram por si, já estavam sob a mira de um indivíduo surgido da poeira como um espectro – uniforme tático negro, colete e máscara de gás. A arma de sua escolha era uma pistola Desert Eagle calibre 50, capaz de destroçar a cabeça de qualquer um deles num só tiro se tentassem algo.

- Quem é você? – indagou Billy, nada disposto a demonstrar gratidão pelo bloqueio do túnel.

- Não importa! – o mascarado exclamou com uma voz grossa abafada, apontando a arma para Chambers. – Você aí, dê-me esse frasco pendurado em sua calça, agora!

Rebecca olhou confusa para a cintura. Já quase se esquecera do recipiente adquirido há pouco da maleta destruída, em meio à confusão nas galerias. Era um vírus criado pela Umbrella, por certo... mas qual, exatamente? E por que o anseio daquele homem em apanhá-lo? Para quem trabalharia?

- Dê-me ou atiro! – ameaçou.

- Colega, não sei se percebeu, mas são três contra um aqui... – ponderou Goldfield, dando um leve sorriso de astúcia. – Se atirar em um de nós, reagiremos imediatamente. Pode ter certeza de que não escapará vivo!

- E vocês estão mesmo dispostos a perder alguém do grupo? Compensaria a troca? Uma vida por outra? Acredite, eu conheço bem a morte. Já escapei dela várias vezes, e para isso precisei fitá-la nos olhos. Vocês não estão dispostos a negociar diretamente com ela. Então me passem logo esse frasco, vamos!

Os três se entreolharam, caras fechadas... sem opção. Não, nenhum dos dois homens do grupo estava disposto a perder Rebecca; muito menos propensos a permitir que ela se oferecesse em sacrifício. Felizmente, a jovem aparentou perceber... apanhando o frasco do elástico preso à calça e estendendo-o para o soldado misterioso...

- Não tão rápido!

A voz feminina viera do lado ainda aberto do túnel, seguido logo depois por um novo engatilhar de arma. Surgiu das trevas, primeiramente, o cano de uma pistola com mira laser... o ponto rubro sendo projetado justamente sobre a testa de Rebecca. Em seguida, caminhando pelo chão úmido, revelou-se aquela que segurava o armamento: uma mulher de cabelos negros curtos, traços orientais, usando uma blusa vermelha e calças escuras. Diante de sua imagem, o tenente Goldfield não pôde evitar estremecer. Quem imaginaria que...

- A mulher do restaurante! – murmurou, imaginando quantas pessoas, afinal, tinham algo a esconder naquela cidade.

A mão de Chambers se detivera no ar com a chegada da estranha, os dedos ainda segurando firme o frasco com o vírus. Os olhares dos fugitivos, agora, se alternavam entre o homem de máscara de gás e a mulher de vermelho. E a situação se complicava ainda mais.

- Levarei essa amostra, "Sr. Morte" – a oriental afirmou com classe, apesar do tom imperativo. – Você querendo ou não.

- Então todos querem isto, hem? – suspirou Rebecca, olhando para o frasco em sua mão.

A mira laser da inimiga deslizava por seu corpo, detendo-se a cada momento em algum órgão vital. A ameaça, no entanto, não intimidou a jovem, que continuou fitando pacientemente a amostra... em seguida observando o fluxo da água suja que molhava seus pés e os dos companheiros. Notou que o líquido convergia para um ponto perto de onde estavam, onde era possível identificar pequeno redemoinho... um bueiro!

- Se querem tanto...

Os dois algozes conseguiram perceber o que a ex-membro do S.T.A.R.S. pretendia, porém tarde demais...

- Vão pegar!

E atirou o frasco à correnteza do esgoto, o recipiente logo aderindo ao percurso rumo à abertura que o tragaria.

- Não! – a voz abafada do mascarado berrou em angústia, enquanto ele se jogava, sem qualquer nojo, sobre a água, um braço estendido na tentativa de apanhar o artefato.

O soldado deslizou pelo piso alguma distância, impulsionando-se com os braços rumo ao pequeno invólucro lilás. Num dado momento, conseguiu roçá-lo com os dedos... mas o frasco bateu numa das grades do bueiro, quicou... e desapareceu na escuridão dos dutos.

Mal o mascarado teve tempo de perceber ter perdido o que buscava, um susto: ao tentar se levantar apoiando-se nos braços, a estrutura de ferro do bueiro, velha e abalada ainda mais pela recente explosão no túnel, cedeu sob o peso do combatente... tragando-o também para o desconhecido em meio à torrente que se intensificou, logo esvaziando a passagem em que estavam e deixando apenas poças de líquido fétido aqui e ali.

- Vá com Deus! – exclamou Coen, respirando aliviado.

Mas eles haviam se esquecido da oriental. Quando deram por si, ela já disparava com sua pistola na direção deles. Rebecca escapou da bala direcionada ao seu coração saltando para frente, enquanto Billy e Goldfield respondiam usando suas armas. A mulher abrigou-se num nicho presente num dos lados do túnel, posicionando-se de costas à parede enquanto evitava os tiros efetuados contra si – os quais arrancavam lascas e poeira dos tijolos úmidos. A troca de tiros durou mais alguns instantes... quando a misteriosa personagem de súbito deixou de revidar. Os três fugitivos aguardaram um pouco antes de verificarem o que ocorrera... logo avançando e constatando que o vão em que a inimiga se protegera possuía uma escada de mão rumo à superfície. E não viram mais qualquer sinal dela.

- Filha da mãe... – praguejou Billy, ofegante.

- E então, subimos atrás dela? – perguntou Goldfield.

- Não, não seria prudente – replicou Rebecca. – Ela deve estar esperando por isso. Vamos continuar em frente, como combinado.

Todos concordaram, voltando a correr.

O extenso túnel terminava numa abertura redonda nos limites da cidade – como Coen dissera. Ao saírem pela boca de esgoto – pela qual escorria ainda um fio de água suja que se precipitava num lago fedorento do lado de fora – os sobreviventes depararam-se com o ar fresco da noite, o céu escuro estrelado, uma paisagem razoavelmente agradável composta de pinheiros e o som misto de grilos e corujas. Aquele cenário era bem familiar a Rebecca e Billy: a floresta de Raccoon. Local em que haviam sido introduzidos a todos os perigos e segredos envolvendo a Umbrella.

- Acho que estamos seguros, por enquanto... – murmurou o JAG, fitando aliviado o ambiente campestre.

Já os outros dois não tinham tanta certeza. Sabiam que ainda existiam monstros soltos pelos arredores da cidade, o que os levava a querer sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Andando um pouco pela área, o trio, subindo por uma pequena elevação, logo avistou o horizonte salpicado de luzes da parte urbana de Raccoon City. Faltavam poucas horas para o amanhecer. Puseram-se a caminhar de volta na direção da cidade, quando, minutos mais tarde, ouviram o inconfundível som do motor de um carro: havia uma estrada nas proximidades.

- Alguém tem dinheiro para um táxi? – brincou Coen.

- Eu aceitaria algumas moedas, mas talvez a caminhada me faça bem... – murmurou Rebecca.

- Então a aproveite. É aqui que me separo novamente de vocês.

Chambers e Goldfield interromperam a marcha, voltando-se atônitos para o fuzileiro naval. Ele não podia estar falando sério.

- Como assim? – o advogado inquiriu, nervoso.

- Não posso voltar a Raccoon – explicou-se Billy. – Seria arriscado demais expor meu rosto justamente na cidade em que fui julgado morto. Além do mais, tenho mais coisas a fazer. Organizar meus esforços nas sombras para aumentar o poder de fogo que temos contra a Umbrella e o governo. Mas, antes de ir...

Levando de novo uma das mãos ao bolso, Coen pegou a amostra do Progenitor, estendendo-a a Rebecca.

- Quero que guarde isto.

Chambers apanhou o frasco solenemente, colocando-o dentro de uma pequena bolsa que trazia pendurada à cintura. Não cometeria o mesmo erro de andar expondo aquele trunfo.

- Cuidarei muito bem disto. Na hora certa, fará parte da evidência que reunirmos.

- É esse o objetivo.

- Como faremos para contatá-lo novamente? – indagou Goldfield.

- Usem o mesmo número que lhes forneci. Ele não irá mudar.

Billy então deu as costas aos companheiros, pondo-se a caminhar em direção à floresta. Quando já havia se afastado alguns metros, Rebecca exclamou:

- Tome cuidado! Estamos contando com você, afinal de contas!

- Fantasiando de novo comigo, carinha de boneca? É claro que sei me cuidar. Vou voltar para salvar sua pele várias vezes ainda!

Chambers sorriu, observando por mais alguns instantes o parceiro se afastar. Goldfield então colocou a mão direita num de seus ombros e disse, em tom manso:

- Vamos.

Rebecca voltou-se, e eles deram prosseguimento ao trajeto rumo a Raccoon City.

* * *

><p>Chambers chegou ao prédio em que morava, junto com o tenente Goldfield, quando o sol subia no horizonte e distribuía seus primeiros raios sobre o antigo casario. Raccoon, aquela manhã, era uma cidade quieta – excessivamente quieta. O que fez os dois sobreviventes se perguntarem se estariam mais seguros ali ou na floresta circundante...<p>

Foi com certa apreensão que subiram pelas escadas do prédio e adentraram o apartamento de Rebecca, depois que esta destrancou a porta. O local estava aparentemente em ordem, assim como eles o haviam deixado quando partiram na noite anterior para encontrar Billy Coen nos esgotos. A única diferença era um envelope branco no chão, bem diante da entrada – certamente tendo sido atirado por debaixo da porta devido à ausência da residente. Esta o apanhou e abriu-o, sob o olhar intrigado de Goldfield. Tratava-se de uma carta. Chambers desdobrou-a e leu em silêncio por alguns instantes. Apesar de não ver o conteúdo, o JAG pôde identificar facilmente uma marca de carimbo com o símbolo do S.T.A.R.S. numa das extremidades do papel.

- Do que se trata? – o oficial da Marinha acabou perguntando.

- Uma correspondência do capitão David Trapp, líder da unidade S.T.A.R.S. em Exeter, Maine. Eu me encontrei com ele junto com meus antigos companheiros de equipe há alguns dias. Parece que houve um incidente biológico em outro complexo de pesquisas da Umbrella, localizado no lugarejo de "Caliban Cove", Maine. Nicholas Griffith, um especialista em bioquímica do qual ouvi falar em meus tempos de faculdade, pode estar envolvido. Trapp me enviou isto para ter certeza se poderá contar comigo para as investigações.

- Você deve ir. Com aqueles frascos de vírus contaminando o esgoto, não demorará muito para esta cidade estar tomada por monstros. Não há muito que possa fazer, Rebecca. Vá, e aja diretamente contra a Umbrella nesse outro caso. É parte de nossa luta conjunta. No momento certo, poderemos expor tudo que encontramos, inclusive a amostra desse tal Progenitor que Coen nos arranjou. Mas deveremos combater de nosso modo até lá, cada um em uma frente.

- Mas e a população desta cidade, e os inocentes? – preocupou-se Rebecca, seus olhos brilhando de aflição. – Alguém tem de avisá-los, evacuá-los!

- Farei uma ligação anônima ao Centro de Controle de Doenças e outros órgãos do governo. Eles enviarão alguém para averiguar, ainda mais devido à ligação do Pentágono com a Umbrella. Não vão querer nem que seus segredos sejam expostos e nem que a oportunidade de criarem armas biológicas seja perdida. Não se preocupe quanto a isso.

- Então, você também partirá?

- Exato. Retornarei à minha base e darei o caso de Coen como encerrado. O condenado perdeu mesmo a vida nas Montanhas Arklay e é considerado culpado das acusações feitas. Deverá ficar assim, ao menos por enquanto. É a vontade do próprio réu.

- E depois? – Chambers ergueu uma sobrancelha, ainda com a carta em mãos.

- Talvez eu abandone o _JAG Corps_ e passe a integrar a linha de frente. Gostei da experiência de combate lá nos esgotos, sabia? Há algum tempo, recebi um convite de uma unidade S.T.A.R.S., sediada na cidade de Metro City, para tomar parte em suas fileiras. Pode ser que eu reconsidere e aceite, se ainda tiverem a vaga. Contanto que não me coloquem para dirigir...

Sem que Goldfield esperasse, Rebecca aproximou-se e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. Em seguida disse, sorrindo:

- Cuide-se, tenente.

- Você também!

O oficial dirigiu-se à porta, mas, antes de sair, voltou-se uma última vez e comentou:

- Não sei se sabia, "Caliban" é o nome de um personagem da peça "Tempestade", de William Shakespeare.

- Não, não sabia. Já ouvi falar dessa peça, porém nunca a vi encenada. Esse Caliban é o mocinho, vilão?

- Vilão, na verdade. Filho de um demônio.

- Ótimo presságio. E estou prestes a adentrar a "Cova de Caliban". Bem, se ele não for um zumbi... Pode ser o demônio que quiser.

Os dois riram, e Goldfield se despediu num aceno, cruzando a porta.

De novo sozinha na sala do apartamento, Rebecca deu um demorado suspiro, olhando ao redor. Tinha de começar a fazer suas malas e embarcar para o Maine, antes que a situação na cidade piorasse. Ligaria para seus companheiros avisando, e partiria no mais tardar naquele mesmo dia. Exausta, a jovem caminhou até uma janela aberta, que dava para a rua. Uma brisa amena veio acariciar-lhe a face; todavia não era de todo inocente... Possuía um quê de roto, de maligno. O céu azul da manhã começava a despontar – as vias lá embaixo, no entanto, permanecendo vazias. Um silêncio fúnebre se instalara sobre Raccoon, rompido apenas, em dado instante, por um longínquo gemido...

Rebecca estremeceu.

A Tempestade se avizinhava. Tanto para si, quanto para os ingênuos habitantes daquela urbe...

_Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield"._


End file.
